Lucky Dares
by CrimsonSwordsOfMagia
Summary: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjnjnhbugvvyvvfvyvcrcrctgvuhbjbugvtrctr. I suc at summaries XD . . LEMONY though contains yuri and ocs


Lucky Stars vs... Cats?!

This is a Yuri LEMON: Lucky star with pairings Konata and Kagami, Minami and Yutaka. Okay, screw it. There is gonna be Tsukasa x Miyuki!

The girls were having a summer slumber party that would last for a week because Konata's family had left for some time. The people their were sitting in a small circle in this order. Konata, Miyuki, Minami, Hiyori, Kagami, Yutaka, and Tsukasa. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone agreed and Konata took out a bottle. "Whoever it lands on, I tell them something that they must do if it's a dare, or, if it's a truth, they have to tell the truth." She said the truth part very gravely. Kagami sighed, 'She's probably up to something...' Konata eagerly spun the bottle, it landed on Miyuki. "Truth" Konata smirked. "Who do you like?" A pause was awkwardly floating around the room. "A-a g-g-irl in this room." She then spun the bottle so that it spun and spun. It landed on Hiyori. "Dare." Miyuki thought for a moment. "Show us those doujins you make." Hiyori turned to stone and gave the notebook to Konata to show around. She turned the notebook to face the group. Minami and Yutaka's faces turned beet red. The picture was showing Minami with her hand up Yutaka's shirt, obviously touching her. Minami was kissing part of Yutaka's neck. Hiyori spun the bottle, it landing on Minami. "Since Hiyori seems out of it I think it's only fair for me to decide the truth or dare." Konata said lustfully with a glint in her eye. "D-dare" Konata smirked and rubbed her hands together. "I dare you, to imitate those drawings!" Yelled Konata. Yutaka lay on the floor, her face was red and she looked nervous. Before climbing on to her, Minami whispered, "I'm sorry." She started to kiss Yutaka. Trailing her hand down Yutaka's chest, she began sliding her hand under the fabric. Her mouth moved down to kiss her neck. Yutaka started to sigh and gasp when something would happen that would hit her sweet spots. Hiyori's nose was spewing blood and her notebook was in hand, drawing away. Minami made sounds into Yutaka's neck and left small marks."You're done guys!" Konata said. Minami slowly lifted leaving a small trail, wiping it off her face, she sat up, flustered. She noticed that she liked that feeling of having little Yutaka at her grasps and hearing those gasps. She spun the bottle having it land on Kagami. 'A bit of revenge might do' "Dare." Minami smiled. She looked through Hiyori's notebook. Not surprisingly, she found a drawing with Kagami and Konata. "Imitate this drawing." Kagami and Konata sweat-dropped. They took a deep breath and said: "Only those who want to see, come with us." Hiyori stood followed by Yutaka. Minami looked at her. "Do you want me to come with you?" Yutaka nodded. Blushing, Kagami and Konata left heading to Konata's room. They got there and started the comic's sequence. "Kagamin... You're really hot in that skirt." Kagami was actually wearing pants. Konata lunged at Kagami, pushing her to the bed. Konata kissed her, their tounges battling outside of the mouth where everyone could see that. Everyone blushed, except for the two intertwined who were already flushed. The three left and returned to the living room. "Those two are going to need some time alone up there. I think Konata actually wants to do "it" up there with Kagami, I saw the lust in her eyes." Minami said. "I think that we should be going." "If you remember Minami-chan, I live here." 'Damn, they're cousins I forgot, better figure this out.' "Minami-chan, you can spend the night because it's a slumber party remember?" "Oh, yes okay." 'I need alone time with Minami tonight and I hope she doesn't mind. I would like to tell her something.' Yutaka thought. They went upstairs to get ready for sleeping. In her room, Yutaka was just about to leave to brush her teeth when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and press her into a lean, strong, body. A calm voice whispered, "Did you like that downstairs Yuka-chan. I loved it. You're gorgeous when you're flustered. I can tell you were wet too." From the next room they heard a yell and some moans. "Koooooonnnaaa!" "I don't know about you but those noises are really turning me on right now." "Minami-chan." Yutaka whispered. She whipped around so that she could kiss the green-haired girl. The taller one moaned into the kiss and broke it, "Are you sure you want to go through with this kind of relationship with me?" Yutaka flopped onto her bed, spreading out, "Can you be my first Minami-chan?" Minami had a nosebleed, wiped it off and got on top of her friend. "Yes" Yutaka had not noticed before, but Minami was shirtless, exposing her chest and breasts. Through a small video camera, Hiyori watched. She had expected this would happen. Yutaka leaned up and kissed Minami, pulling her down. Minami's hands ran across Yutaka's slender body feeling every curve. She slid her hand down into Yutaka's pants, where she tried to tug them off. "Off." Yutaka murmured. Minami stopped and tugged on Yutaka's hand, pulling her skinny jeans off. She rubbed on Yutaka's inner thigh, making a light gasp exit her mouth. Yutaka grabbed on to Minami's shoulders. Minami bent and started to kiss her neck and collar bone. She traced her tongue over the collar getting a cry of pleasure from the Uke. Yutaka moaned almost nonstop, because her pleasure sensor on her collar had been found. Minami started to take off Yutaka's bra and shirt, once done, she tossed them to the side with the pants and Minami's shirt. She started licking down Yutaka's chest and got to her left breast. She circled the nipple and teased the other by pinching and rubbing it with her fingers. "Minami-chaaan, Mo-Aaaah-re!" Minami heard that and started sucking on the nipple ever so slightly licking the erect nub getting pleasured yells and moans. She started to moan into the chest. Yutaka moaned at the sight of how wet each of them were. Minami walked to her bag and reached into it, pulling out a "toy" with a shorter end for the wearer to make it look more real. She walked back over to Yutaka and pulled down her panties along with her own. Minami and Yutaka's breathing was ragged and heavy. Minami moaned at the view of Yutaka's entrance. 'She looks so delicious, I don't even think she touched there before.' She slid the "toy's" short end into herself, groaning as it entered her. "Are you ready Taka-chan? It may hurt at first, but it will start to feel good." Minami's voice was ragged instead of quiet and calm. "Take me!... Please." Minami lifted Yutaka's legs over her shoulders and put the toy to her entrance. She pushed in slowly, and Yutaka cringed. "Mina-chan, it kinda hurts." "Did I hurt you? It will feel good after a bit." "N-no k-k-keep going." A popping sound was heard and Yutaka's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned for a long time. "Uuungh,... Aaaaahg...Ooh! Feels so...unnngh...good! Faster!" Minami plunged into her friend fast and hard pushing the toy all the way inside her and came back out, then started to repeat the motion in a steadfast rhythm. There were a few minutes where all that was heard was the sounds of skin colliding and moaning along with other guttural noises. Minami slid out, and removed the toy from herself. It came out with a wet noise, dripping with juices. "Why did you stop?" Minami answered that question by leaning in to kiss Yutaka. She trailed her hand down towards Yutaka's crotch. She stuck her fingers into the slit, eliciting a sharp cry from Yutaka. She pulled them in and out, scissoring them inside. She pulled those fingers out after 10 minutes and licked the fingers clean of any juices. Little known to Yutaka, Minami was fingering herself while watching her squirm and fluster. She moaned and gasped when she saw Minami squirming because she herself was so turned on. Yutaka leaned in and started to nibble on Minami's ear tip, and that basically drove Minami crazy. "Let's do this together alright" Minami slid her legs to cross with Yutaka's. They pushed themselves together and rubbed their lips together. After about 20 mins of moaning and yelling, Minami pushed Yutaka down onto the bed and plunged her mouth into the waiting entrance. Yutaka screamed and pushed her friend down deeper into her. That was too much, right then, Yutaka and Minami both came, Minami lapped up the juices of her partner. She leaned in to kiss her and Yutaka tasted herself on Minami's lips and tongue. Then she broke the kiss for a moment, "Are you tired?" "No." "Wanna go again?" "Yes." This time Yutaka pushed Minami down onto the bottom and kissed her roughly. Take your time and imagine what happens next, because the author was too lazy to write more of this.

Next Morning: 4 am

Four ears poked up above Konata's window, followed by two brown haired cat people. Their fur was golden, they both had blue eyes and were just like a pair of cats... Standing up... And wearing clothes... And... Hair. "HeeTee! I think they were doing somefing naughty!" This cat had spiky, messy brown hair with blue dye in the front. "Our Human is sterable." "Yah, we cold practise!" The two cats did not seem very fluent. They made a small hole in the window and came through it. They made their way through the room, before being stopped by a very sleepy human. They had decided to walk on the bed for support and Konata had grabbed them like they were giant plushes. "Neko..." The second cat did a terrified face. That one's hair was more neat and a bit darker. They squirmed out of the clutches of the human and ran off to the corner. "Dis wood be much less awkward if they were not nudistic!" "Zan, I think the term is nude." "Shut up." The two cats left the room, only to be greeted by more doors and hallways. "Etorn, what are we going to do? There are lotsa choices." Etorn, the darker haired cat without dye shook it's head. "I haf the noest idea." They kept walking until they found another door with a sign that said:'Do not disturb.' Zan studied it for a moment. "Du come in. Ok Dokay!" Zan nodded to Etorn and they started their way towards the door. All of a sudden, someone opened the door to the room that they had come from, wearing a blanket as clothing. "Why are you people in my house and wearing cat costumes?" "Dats nice cloths you have on." Zan said trying to be polite to the upset other species with very menacing blue hair. "What...uh. What are you?" She looked very confused. "We is the famous Cathyro: Etorn and Zan!" Said Etorn. "Haiz" Zan said. "You guys need lessons on grammar, sheesh." Konata sighed. "Hey, don't insult her grammar, Zan and I is new here." "Introduce yourselves." "My name are Zan and I am female." "My name are Etorn and I am male." "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Konata." After they were introduced, which the author had not wanted to include because that would have been hella boring, everyone's questions were finally answered. "So, you and Yutaka now huh Minami?" Konata asked. The two in question blushed. "We heard you last night." Konata said. "We heard you too though" "Well Minami, you and Yutaka went for way longer than we did." Hiyori was looking at the cats, drawing. "Tonight, do you guys wanna stay with us and play Truth or Dare?" "Heetee! That sound fun does it Zan!" "Yah! Letsa stay!"

TRUTH OR DARE ROUND 2

Konata spun the bottle, it landed on Etorn. "I dare you to look at those drawings!" Konata said. He took the book and flipped through them. He turned one page then stopped. His mouth fell, his eyes widened, and his face turned pink. He then spun the bottle, and it landed on Miyuki. "Dare." "I heard what happened yesterday wif does naughty fings and I say... Take that glass of milk, and... Uh... Put it on Tsukasa face and den drink it." Miyuki took the milk and poured it on said persons face. She then leaned down and started to lick off the milk. Konata giggled when Miyuki licked Tsukasa on the nose and she let out a little sneeze. The two were blushing now, Miyuki was derping out trying to come up with a good excuse. Zan laughed, it was a kind of flirty, bubbly laughter. Etorn then giggled. Yutaka was awfully huggy on Minami, she was leaning on Minami's shoulder. She was drifting from sleep. "I think that Yuka-chan and I will start getting ready for bed, she looks very tired." Minami picked Yutaka up and was carrying her, slung over her shoulder, like a small sleeping child upstairs to her room.


End file.
